


Breakfast in bed

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote for thirsty thursday on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in bed

I opened my eyes and squinted as I forgot to close the curtains last night, I quietly groaned and turned my back against the window. I wanted to go back to sleep. Last night Enzo and I had gone to Colin’s birthday party and came home pretty late. I looked at him and smiled as he snored lightly. People usually gave us odd looks when they see us together, with a personality like his. They don’t expect a quiet girl like me to be with him, but they do say: opposites attract. I glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand read: 9:45 am.

He and I didn’t have anything to do today, which sounded like a great idea to just stay in bed all day. I propped myself up and gazed at him, I chuckled at his hair, and as odd as this may seem. His hair is one of my favorite things about him, seeing him come home with the wackiest hairstyles but with his confidence through the roof, he knows how to work it. I took my hand and ran it through his long Mohawk, moving some strays out of his face, and fixing pieces that were out of place. Not like it would have mattered or anything.

I traced the shaved designs he had on the side of his head with the tips of my fingers, he began stirring, and I quickly pulled my hand away regretting what I have done to wake him. Slowly waking up, he opened his eyes revealing another favorite thing of mine. His blue eyes, I placed my head back on the pillow. We lay there quietly for a moment; he ran his fingers down my arm, causing me to smile. He grabbed my hand putting it back in his hair.

I let out a small laugh and ran my fingers through it again, fluttering his eyes closed and received a hum of contentment. I slid my hand down to the back of his neck pulling his face closer to mine. He chuckled, grabbing my waist with one hand and pulling me on top, straddling him. Now with both hands on my hips, I put my hands on his pillow, holding myself up.

“Well, good morning to you.” I smiled, placing my hand on his cheek, leaning down pressing my lips against his. I sucked his bottom lip; I pulled away with his bottom lip gently between my teeth and let go. Getting the reaction I wanted, he gave me that look that would always send shivers down my spine. I gave him an innocent smile. “Oh, so that’s how you wanna play, huh?” I bit my lip as he flipped me on my back.

Enzo was hovering over me, I couldn’t help but giggle, he leaned down and kissed me hard, I groaned slightly at the force, but quickly turned into a muffled moan as she slid his fingers under my tank top, which happened to fit me loose because it belonged to him. He trailed his kisses from my lips to my neck, and went up to my ear and whispered:

“This is awfully loose on ya, babe.” He bit my earlobe and grabbed the hem of my shirt, slowly lifting it up and stopping above my breasts and pulling it off of me.  He stares at my chest with a smirk on his face. “Good mornin’ to me.” Enzo took my left nipple in his mouth sucking gently. I began to squirm; I let out a soft moan. He started to kiss down my chest and stopped right above my underwear waistband. My breath hitched when he slid to fingers on each side of my underwear and began to slide them down slowly. He threw them across the room and took his time, kissing up my thigh. I groaned out of frustration and managed to speak.

“Oh, now you wanna take it slow today.”

“Fast and hard it is, baby.” He picked his head up staring at me, grabbing my thighs, pulling my body closer to his face. Enzo gave me a wicked smile.

“Oh my god!” I arched my back as Enzo’s mouth hit my clit and began to suck gently; he placed his hand on the middle of my chest pushing me back down, I raked my nails down his arm, and into his hair again. He always knew exactly what he was doing when he’d go down on me. Just a few minutes later, I was nearly shouting his name. I fluttered my eyes close, enjoying the after shocks. The bed became lighter, raising my eyebrow; I was flipped over on my hands and knees. Hands gripped on my hips, I felt his chest leaning on my back as he bit my earlobe and whispered:

“I hope you know, I’m not done with you yet.” His raspy voice sent a shiver down my spine. Enzo didn’t wait for me to collect myself. He thrust into me without warning, causing me to hide my face into my pillow and muffle the moan that could have woken the neighbors. He started pumping into me, getting broken moans out of me, I felt him run his fingers through my hair and take a handful pulling my up, flush against his chest. “No, no. I want them to hear ya, understand?” I nodded slowly; he had one arm around my chest and the other down south. Rubbing my clit, I threw my head back, not holding back with the sounds he was causing me to make.

“That’s it baby girl, let them hear you loud and clear.” He rasped in my ear, the tone of his voice driving me over to the edge.

“B-Babe, I’m gonna…” In a matter of seconds, he pulled out. Flipping me on my back and slid inside me again, pumping into me harder. My moans nearly becoming screams, he cupped my cheeks and looked into my eyes.

“Let me see those beautiful eyes.” I looked into his blues and I finally let go. Arching my back and pulling him close to me, he thrust into me a couple of more times and followed behind. Placing his lips on mine, giving the kissed that practically started this. Pulling out, he lied down beside me. I put my hand on his chest and leg around his waist. He ran his fingers through my hair again.

I smiled as I buried my face into the cook of his neck. A laugh rumbled from his chest, I looked at him with slightly confusion.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ve never had breakfast in bed before.” I propped myself up on my elbow.

“Are you hungry?”

“Nah babe, I didn’t mean food.” It took me a second to realize what he had meant. I playfully slapped his chest. “But.” I felt him slide his hand between my legs; I bit my lip as I stared into his eyes. “I’m still kind of hungry.”

So was I.

 


End file.
